utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Mane
Supplemental Information Hair color: White Eye color: Red-violet Earphones: None Nationality/Race: Horned demon Delta, like his sister Demo, is a rich, high-class demon from the world of Makai. He is the youger of the two, and due to being the second-born is not the rightful heir to their family's name, fortune, and political and social positions. This caused Delta to become jealous of his older sister when they were still young, and those feelings were the cause of the many fights that broke out between the two as they grew up. Like the rest of his family, Delta's horns are the center of his demonic power and serve to help regulate his energy as he grows in strength. He was all too aware of this as he grew up, as Demo was always stronger than him and it showed in her larger horns. Eventually, he grew tired of aways losing to his sister and, during the last physical fight between them, managed to rip Demo's horns clear off her head. This rendered Demo without any of the considerable demonic power she once held, and was the first of many actions Delta took as his own desire for strength and power began to turn into a near-psychotic obsession. Many years later, Delta's parents informed him that Demo had gone to the human world alone in order to prove that she was still a powerful demon. They asked Delta to find her and bring her back home, and thinking that they would punish her for being such a disgrace, he readily agreed to take on the task. Since arriving in the human world he has been looking for the whereabouts of his sister, and uses such as an excuse to show off his formidable strength (read: destroy things just for kicks) whenever the opportunity presents itself. Delta enjoys spreading destruction and chaos, mostly because he can and nothing more. His favorite food is watermelons and watermelon-flavored things, and he seems to have an odd obsession with triangular-shaped things. He doesn't get along with anyone very well (if at all), though he seems to respect and have some admiration for a human-disguised demon named Anzu (but he would never, ever admit it). Along with his horns, Delta has wings and a tail that are meant to make him appear bigger than he really is. He also has an alternate form he uses when disguising himself as a human. His color scheme is black, red-violet, white, and some purple.. Voice Configuration Notes Delta's CV voice is currently available for download, and is encoded in both Hiragana and Romaji. However, no further changes will be made to it (no extra samples, oto.ini fixes, etc), as he will be getting a VCV update as soon as possible. The release of Delta's VCV bank is planned to be done alongside Demo's VCV bank. Trivia *Delta was originally going to be the elder brother of Demo, but was changed to her younger twin because Ashunyan is obsessed with the concept of twins. *His original concept art, which reflected the idea of him being older, is now the base concept for his "human" disguise. *Delta was named after the greek letter Δ because Ashunyan wanted to give him a name that started with "de" (to make the association between him and Demo more apparent), and after brainstorming names decided to choose Delta because it was the only one that "didn't look like someone tried to type Demo while intoxicated." Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content Ashunyan, Delta's creator, strongly requests that Delta not be used for roleplay by anyone unless given express permission. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, as long as they obey the following guidelines: Delta may be portrayed in works that contain: *Romance/shipping *Mild violence *Mild suggestive themes *Generally anything within a PG-13 rating. Delta may NOT be portrayed in works that contain: *Extreme violence, grotesque, or immoral themes *Promotion or denouncing of certain religion *Promotion or denouncing of a certain poltical pary or politician *Racism or hate of any sort *Extremely sexual/pornographic themes Commercial Use Delta is a free program and can NOT be purchased or sold. Works featuring Delta (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) may not be sold without permission and negotiations from his creator, Ashunyan. All content on this page is maintained and verified by Delta's creator. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.